Conventionally, there is known an object recognition device for use in an automotive vehicle which is a mobile unit, and this object recognition device recognizes a stationary object, such as a road sign. For example, see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2000-246653. In this object recognition device, a camera is provided to capture an image of a road in a circumference of the vehicle and a stationary object on the road is recognized based on the image information captured by the camera.